If Shinji was Rei: An Evangelion Fan Fic
by MagiRebirth
Summary: Imagine if Shinji was Rei and Rei was Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax.

* * *

Synopsis: Imagine if Shinji was Rei and Rei was Shinji.

* * *

**In Re: Evangelion**

* * *

In the near future, the world came close to its end. The Second Impact killed eighty percent of all living things. Fifteen percent of the human population survived. The world needs a savior and her name is Rei.

* * *

**Day 1**

* * *

Dear Journal,

My name is Rei, I'm an only child, and I'm twelve. I live with my aunt Ritsuko, she's a nice lady. Her principle in life was, effort is the only way to succeed. I do my best to follow her example.

My mom on the other hand left me when I was four. She changed when dad died. My aunt tells me that my mom has issues, she says that my mom misses my dad, and she nees space.

I don't know what to say about my mom, except that she I remember her smile. But I no longer remembe her face, I didn't see her for the past seven years.

My professors call me a good student, and classmates hate my guts. They say I don't have a mind of my own, since I always follow what my teacher says.

I don't really want to talk about it, but it's best that you know. I'm not outgoing, I like being by myself. It is safe, and it doesn't hurt much.

I received a letter from mom today, it says, "Come to Neo Tokyo, -Yui" I told my aunt about the letter. Auntie smiled. She says I should go. She says, my mother needs me.

Now here I am in a train to Neo Tokyo, holding my mom's letter. It had a picture of a man, a Nerv Id, and a letter from a man named kaji.

My mom works at Nerv, I don't know much about it. I hear rumors though, they fight monsters. Mom and nerv fighting monsters. Yeah, monsters. And next they'll say god exists.

* * *

**Kaji's letter**

* * *

Dear Rei,

It's been awhile. I doubt you'll remember me, but please come to Neo Tokyo. I'll be waiting for you.

Your mom's waiting for you too.

p.s.

Don't forget to bring your Nerv ID.

Say hi to Ritsu for me.

-Kaji


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gainax owns the rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

It is said that the gods walk among the living, not as spirit, but as monsters. -lrkun

* * *

**Hunter**

* * *

Shinji held the electric blade in his left hand as he crouched on top of the roof. He knew his prey was near. He could smell it, the tension, the dripping sensation of sweat, as well as his fear.

* * *

**Earlier at the Central Dogma Headquarters**

* * *

Commander Ikari Yui: 'Shinji, a new angel has breached Neo Tokyo. The United Nations failed, they've left us to clean the mess.'

Shinji: '...'

Commander Ikari Yui: 'I want you to stand-by on Eva 00'

Shinji: 'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

**At the roof tops of Neo Tokyo**

* * *

The Unknown Angel hid himself in the shadows. He stood silently, staring at his new prey. The old ones died fast. But this one, this one is different. His new prey is a child.

Shinji closes his eyes and tries to sense the monster. He types the command 2501 in his mind's eye, a newly developed technology that allows him contact with the Wisemen, the retired Ritsuko's better inventions.

He thinks, 'Track anomaly 2902'

A triangular arrow appears in his sight. Directing him towards the shadows. Shinji stares at the direction, but sees nothing.

The monster stares back at him, wondering, if his prey has spotted him. Experience tells him that he shouldn't be seen. Not at this angle, not in the way he is hidden.

Shinji walks towards the shadows. His steps were light, almost withou sound, thanks to the Eva 00. He tightens his grip on his blade and slowly, yet deliberately takes it step.

The monster doesn't move. He stops breathing. He cocks his claws and smiles, baring his fangs. 'Does this child see me?'

'Shinji!' shouts a UN personel, who shot at the monster. The bulletds had no effect. The monster charged forward.

With Shinji distracted, the monster leaps towards UN personel and drives his right claws deep into his victim's chest.

Shinji deflected the blow by slicing the monster's wrist in an upward motion, cutting the right bear like hands. No blood fell, for monsters don't bleed.

The UN personel, dumbfounded, didn't move. He's looking at a thirteen year old boy fighting a bear like creature with metallic wires protruding from the back of its spine.

The monster roared in pain as it lost it's right paw.

Shinji rolled to his left. He, then, made his way towards the Nerv personel, and types in the command, 'forget'. He then made his way to finish what he started.

The last thing UN personel saw was a young boy ripping a glowing orange light from the monster's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

Madness, like tea, is an acquired taste. - Lrkun

* * *

**Neo Tokyo Train Station**

* * *

'Last stop, Neo Tokyo.' Announcer

Rei stood up slowly and reached for the sky, she tilted her head to the left and pondered the idea of going home. She didn't want to be here, but she's here now. She, also didn't want to disappoint her aunt, Ritsuko.

'I'm here.' She says to herself and made her way towards the exit.

* * *

**Reception**

* * *

She was alone as she made her way towards the deserted reception area. She looked left and then right. Not a sign of life.

She made her way over the broken chairs, towards the stairs, and maybe towards her new life.

She saw the exit, she focused on the first letter. It seems scratched or faded. She took a deep breath and sighed. Some vandals must have made this as a joke. 'Xit' or Shit.

* * *

**Kaji**

* * *

Rei stopped on the side of the road and sat. She took her journal from her pocket and accidentally spilled the ink of her fountain pen into her yellow dress.

'…'

She took a deep breath and looked towards the sky and then back to the reality. She blinked. A young boy seems to be standing in front of her. She blinked again and he disappeared.

And without warning, a big hand covers her mouth and pulls her off her feet.

'…'

Rei was scared. She wanted to scream, but the hand covered her mouth and she knew that she's not strong enough to pull it off.

Her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the man's balls and squeezed.

'Shit!' the man groaned as he tried to breath. (kids, don't do this at home)

Back to her feet, Rei screamed loud. It's one thing her aunt taught her. Make noise when someone's after you. Because she's still young, it's unlikely that she can fight back.

'Wait, shhh..., it's me Kaji.'

Rei didn't want to believe, but seeing the man's face, it's Kaji. The man in the picture.

'Hi.'

Rei bit her lower lip, but didn't make move.

'You squeeze hard for a little girl.' says Kaji, trying to smile as he composed himself.

Rei shook her head, 'it's your fault.' she says.

'Hehe, yes, it is. Atleast, this gives me an excuse to see Misato later.' replies Kaji

'Anyway, we best be on our way. Commander Ikari has an assignment for you.'

Rei nodded, but thought to herself. 'Assignment?'

'Wait here, ok?' says Kaji. 'I'll get my car, so we can ride in style.'

Rei nodded again, she held tightly to her journal.

'... pervert.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

Respect is earned, one doesn't gain it by default. - lrkun

* * *

**Location Unknown**

* * *

In a dark corner of the world, location unknown, the nine who move the cogs of fate meet. They made second impact happen, it was written in the will of Adam, or so they believe.

00: 'She's late.'

05: '...'

03: 'She's always late.'

01: 'Do you think it was a mistake to have chosen her as the tenth?'

08: '...'

And there was light.

Ikari Yui appears.

09: 'You grace us with your presence commander' in a sarcastic tone.

Yui smirks.

00: 'Have you forgotten your purpose? Or do you think your toys will save you?'

Yui: '...'

02: 'Silence!'

All: '...'

02: 'Let us begin.'

All: 'Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you, blessed are you among women, and blessed is the fruth of your womb, Jesus.'

Yui:'Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, at the hour of our death.'

02: 'Amen.'

Yui: 'Amen.'

All: 'Amen.'

09: 'The Holy Mother's prayer is the secret to unlock the key.'

08: 'It is indeed.'

00: 'The Holy Mother has been found.'

03: 'Yes, my agent informs me.'

Yui: '...'

07: 'Commander, you must prepare the stage for the Holy Mother.'

Yui: 'I shall.'

All: 'Amen.'

Darkness again fills the room, leaving Yui alone. She smiles. 'Professor.'

Professor Fuyutsuki appears. 'You're a fool.'

'Time will tell.' says Yui as she adjusts her glasses.

'How's Rei?' asks Yui.

'She's on her way to Nerv.' answers Fuyutsuki.

'Rei...'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

How do I prove that you're not a figment of my imagination? -lrkun

* * *

**Nerv in Rei's mind**

* * *

'Rei.'

'Mother.'

'Welcome home.'

'I'm home.'

*Rei and Yui hugs tightly.

'Yeah. Right.' Thinks Rei. Her mother stood in front of her, look from above. Neither smiling, nor frowning. It was like looking at a mask.

'Mother?' asks Rei.

Rei did her best to control herself. A part of her wants to hug her mother, another part of her wants to cry.

'Welcome to Nerv, Rei.' says Yui.

* * *

**What actually happened**

* * *

'Kaji, will I see mom today?' asks Rei. She makes a doe-eyed expression.

'If we're lucky, she'll be at the headquarters.' replies Kaji

Nerv Leaf Gate Elevator

'Abandon all hope to he who enters.' says Kaji.

*Password accepted*

'Come on little girl.' says Kaji.

Rei, unsure at first went inside the elevator. And then the door closed. Kaji didn't follow. She was now, all alone.

* * *

**In the Darkness**

* * *

Rei huddled in a corner. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear, not even her screams. But something was happening. Water was rising, and it didn't smell good. It smells like blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

Freedom is an illusion. One is never trully free, not even in the mind. - lrkun

* * *

**Kaji**

**

* * *

**

'Alice is in the tank.' thinks kaji. He lights a cigarette and stares at the closed doors. He then walks away.

The Magi/Wisemen system encodes Kaji's report and transfers the message to Fuyutsuki.

Received.

* * *

**Of Mothers and Daughters.**

* * *

'Commander, your daughter has arrived.' says Professor Fuyutsuki.

Yui, didn't pay him any attention. She continues to look at the tank. There, within the tank, Shinji sleeps. He floats in the LCL.

'Commander Ikari.'

'I hear you professor.' says Yui as she caresses the tank. Shinji, sensing the presence of the commander smiles. Yui smiles too.

On the other hand, the professor is much interested with Rei. 'If you don't mind commander, Shinji won't be leaving anytime soon.'

Yui stares at him.

'... I've spoken out of place. Forgive me.'

'You're right my dear professor, you've spoke out of place.

* * *

**The Good Mother**

* * *

'It's cold here. I'm afraid. I don't know what to do. Auntie, help me.'

Akagi Ritsuko felt a slight breeze. She stares at the moon.

'I'll give NERV a visit. Just to be sure.'

'Access Magi database: verify account user.'

'Enter 666: Lucifer'

'Access granted.'

'Search database *rei'

'File not found.'

What was it? Gendo used to love reading books. '!'

'Search database *alice.'

'File found.'

Ritsuko opens the file.

And within, a picture of Rei, falling in the rabbit hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

Must I teach you how to move? Or breath? Or smile? It is natural you see, indeed it is. - lrkun

* * *

**Hospital room A**

* * *

Commander Ikari Yui and Professor Fuyutsuki took the body of the drowned Rei. They placed her in a small bed.

'She's a beautiful child.' says professor Fuyutsuki as he undresses the unconscious Rei.

'She's my child.' says Commander Ikari.

'She's his child too. If he knew what we're about to do, he'd never forgive us.'

'We have no choice professor. If mankind is to survive, Rei will have to awaken.'

'So we'll make her forget.'

'Yes. Mother knows best. Do the operation Professor.'

'...'

Professor Fuyutsuki hesitates. He looks at his godchild. Then thinks of the consequences. 'I'm sorry.'

Ibuki enters the room. She brings a small red ball which glows brightly. She made her way towards the professor.

'Thanks Maya.'

The young girl blushed at the professor. She then bowed at the commander and left the room.

The professor takes the unit 01 in his hands. He then places the same in Rei's navel.

The unit awakens and burries itself inside and makes its way into the heart. Rei awakens and she screams.

* * *

**Angel**

* * *

In the blink of an eye, an angel appears from the outskirts of NERV. And it looks like a child. She smiles at a familiar face.

* * *

**Shinji and Rei

* * *

**

'Shinji, you must protect Rei from now on.' says Commander Ikari.

Shinji tilted his head to the side. He waited for a second before nodding. 'Yes ma'am.'

Now, Shinji sat at the side of Rei's bed in the hospital A. He feels his and Rei's units resonate. It feels natural.

Rei moaned a little, she whispered the name of Ritsuko. And then she woke up. She didn't know where she is or who she was, but a familiar face sat by her side. She remembers now. She was in an accident.

'Shinji.'

'Rei.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

'If she leaves you for another man, then she was never yours.' -lrkun

* * *

**False Memories**

* * *

In a small corner of Neo Tokyo.

Shinji is combing Rei's hair. Rei giggles. Yui smiles at the two. She continues to cook dinner. A simple hotpot.

'Kids, dinner.' calls Yui.

'But mom, Shinji's still combing my hair.' pouts Rei.

'Do I need to count to three?'

'One.'

'Two.'

'Alright, alright.' Rei makes her way into their table. Shinji followed. He didn't say much. He then sat.

'Thanks for the food.' Yui and Rei. Shinji bowed.

* * *

**Commander Ikari's Secret Files**

* * *

Alice (Rei) is in my hands. She survived the operation. She's by my side.

I wish I can tell her the truth about everything. I wish I didn't have to alter her memory. But, I can't let my guard down.

There are spies everywhere. I have no choice. Shinji will protect her for me.

I can't stop now. It's almost near. She will come for her. I know she will and then I can be with Gendou.

* * *

**School Days**

* * *

'Good morning class, settle down please. We have a new student today. Be nice to her.' Teacher Marie .

Rei walks in, holding her bag pack. She looks at the room. 'Hi, I'm Rei.' She smiles.

The guys wooed. 'Yes, It's a cute girl.' she's a beauty, says the boy (kensuke: bear with me, Rei doesn't know them yet. ^^)

Marie hits the board with her hand. The sound echoed through out the room. They sat silently, trying to hold in their laughter.

'Right' says Marie, gaining her composure. She goes to the teacher's table and asks everyone to sit.

'Rei, please sit besides Shinji.' Rei smiled at Shinji, she made her way to the empty seat.

At her right, Shinji sat silently.

'Pssst, new girl.' says a girl.

'Yes?'

'I'm Hikari.' grins Hikari.

'I'm Rei.'

'Let's be friends.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

I used to believe that love exists; but I fear that it is an illusion. - lrkun

* * *

**Enmity between friends**

* * *

Angel 02: Eizben, a human-like angel bowed low at the sight of his mother.

The white queen stroked the angel like a pet. The latter giggled.

'I'm here mother.' says Eizben.

The white queen stares into the setting sun. 'Yes. We have a lot of work to do my child.'

'Indeed.'

The two disappeared into the darkness and into the direction of Neo Tokyo, leaving a NERV ID on the ground. R.

* * *

**Yui's Dilemma**

* * *

Rei is sleeping on her mother's lap. Yui took the syringe that she hid in her kimono.

She held Rei's neck and injected the solution. Rei continued to sleep since she didn't feel the syringe nor the injection.

The commander felt the cheek of her daughter. It's not as warm as a human. 'Analyse subject Alice.' Classification: Orange. Subject unknown.

'Kaji, you don't need to hide. My work is no secret to you or to your organization at Seele.'

'You knew that I was keeping an eye on you?' asks Kaji.

'...'

'She isn't human, is she?' asks the man in the shadows.

'She still is.' answers Yui, who continued the analysis.

'She isn't supposed to be one Commander.' says Kaji.

'She will be, as soon as I'm done.' says Yui. The process is nearly over. Just a few more days.

'I'll be watching.' says Kaji as he disappeared into the shadows.

And I'll be watching you. Thinks Yui.

'Fuyutsuki.'

'Yes commander?'

'Execute the target.'

'Yes sir.'

* * *

**Under the missle toe: The last pub of Neo-Tokyo**

* * *

Kaji sat in silence. He longed for the past where he was with his loved one. Now, the two grew apart.

He placed the envelope under the chair. His agents will take it soon.

'Kaji.'

'Oh, it's you.' He smiles. Maybe the universe is giving me a bone?

Two gunshots echoed in the pub.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

If, then. What a fun way to use logic, don't you agree? Yes, therefore practice it. Because it allows you to learn more about yourself with reason. -lrkun

* * *

**Roof Top**

* * *

Rei finds the roof top refreshing. It is a place where she can write freely and without someone looking over her back. She didn't know why, but she felt inclined to write. It's like a habit, a routine. It seems natural to do.

She found her journal inside a small hidden stash within her bag. She opened it. '!' It was empty. Nothing was written except for the quote. 'If God is in His Heaven, All's right with the world.'

'This is from Robert Browning's poem isn't it?' she asks herself. She did a mental search and found the entry in G minds.

* * *

**The Year's at Spring**

* * *

by: **Robert Browning**

The year's at the spring,  
And day's at the morn;  
Morning's at seven;  
The hill-side's dew-pearled;  
The lark's on the wing;  
The snail's on the thorn;  
God's in his Heaven -  
All's right with the world!

'And not it's the theme of NERV.'

She filed the poem inside her mental drive and entered it in a folder named 'Quotes' within the wisemen. She then writes the poem in her journal tries to calculate the truth behind the words.

'Hey.'

'!' Rei, startled.

'Didn't mean to scare ya.'

'Oh, it's you ma'am.'

'Call me M, most of the class do, and so does the faculty.' says Professor Marie.

Rei ponders the journal. She considered asking M about her new puzzle; but decides against it. Not many love solving useless things. Atleast she thinks so.

'This is my special place.' says M. She gazes at the sky and takes a deep breath, stretching her left hand to the sky and the other pointing to the floor.

'Rei, is that a comet?' asks M as she points into the sky.

Rei looks at the direction M is pointing and stands. It looks like a small ball of fire. 'Input command enhance image.'

Rei sees a humanoid image.

'!'

*Command overwrite* Unit 01 activated. Time stops. M falls asleep.

Rei, no longer Rei awakens.

Eizben hovers in the sky, then lands in front of Rei. Eizben jumps at Rei. Rei expands her Absolute Terror Field and stops Eizben.

'You're strong Alice.' says Eizben, in a mechanical-like voice. His wings, glowing orange-red flaps very slowly.

'...' Rei/Alice.

Eizben winks at Alice, he then disappears.

'Just like smoke.' thinks Alice. She saw M unconscious on the roof top. She changes back into her normal form. Rei returns to herself. She remembers nothing of what happened when Alice awakened.

'M?' asks Rei as she tries to awaken the sleeping teacher.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

Expect the converse for not everyone agrees with each other. -lrkun

* * *

Shinji stood at a distance. He knew the range of Rei's line of sight as well as instincts. How could he not?

Indeed. He's been by her side 24/7 and without her knowing. He was designed to be her handler, as well as the gun who'll stop her if Commander Ikari gives the order.

Rei/Alice took a glance at Shinji's direction, then she changed back to the original Rei.

'...'

* * *

**Class 1-A**

* * *

M sat at her table. She's a little dazed; but she doesn't remember. Rei stood in front of her, wondering if she's going to get chewed.

'I have this feeling that we were talking about something.' says M as she twinkles her nose.

'I didn't do anything wrong.' says Rei as she clutches her backpack.

'I'm not going to hurt you, you know.' says M. She felt like bursting into laughter.

Rei relaxed. 'It is silly. I mean, I don't even know why I'm here right now. Deja vu?

Bells started to ring.

Ding dong.

'The school's about to close.' says M.

'Am I excused?' asks Rei.

'Yes young lady.' M gives her a wink.

'Ma'am.' replies Rei.

* * *

**School Gate**

* * *

Rei is looking at the school gate. Many students passed by. Most of them are strangers to her.

'Rei.'

'Shinji.'

Shinji was silent. He didn't talk much; he's more of an I do or I don't guy.

He reached for her bag pack which Rei gladly let go. Shinji carried it on his shoulders.

* * *

**Home**

* * *

!

Shinji and her mom, Yui, were having a conversation. She saw Shinji smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

It's easy to say that I have a one track mind; but isn't it a fact that I often contradict what I say and the things that I do? Maybe I change my mind way to often. Especially when my love for thinking is circumvented by my emotions. -lrkun

* * *

**Home**

* * *

Rei rested her head at Commander Ikari's lap. Yui stroke her child's jetblack hair. Rei stared at her mother's eyes. Yui knows that look, her husband used to give her that look.

'Is something wrong Rei?'

'... it's nothing mom.'

'You can talk to me.'

'Well, promise that you won't get mad?'

A miriad of different thoughts popped this instand on Yui's mind. Did Rei figure out that she's not really Rei? Did an angel appear and talked to Rei? Did Ritsuko meet Rei? Did Shinji tell Rei something that he shouldn't have?

'I won't.' but that really depends, doesn't it? Thinks Yui.

'Shinji doesn't talk much; but when I see him with you, he seems different. It's like he has a lot to say, and I see you both having a great time.'

Yui pondered the question. She never really thought about her relationship with Shinji. She smiled at Rei. She's glad that it wasn't important; but maybe to her child, well, to Rei anyway. Does she like Shinji in that way?

'Do you like Shinji?'

Rei blushed, but instead of affirming, she denies it. 'I mean, why does Shinji doesn't talk to me that way mom?'

Yui giggles in her mind. Her child is being unresponsive to her question, but she has this one track mindset. Just like her.

This motherhood thing is fun. Should I tease her? She thinks it'd be cruel; but does it anyway.

'Well I'm willing to explain if you tell me first, if you like Shinji.'

Rei blushed some more. Her jetblack hair changed to blue; but reverted back to it's normal state.

Yui pondered if Alice too likes Shinji.

Rei's hair fully changes into light blue.

'Alice.'

'Is that my name?' asks Alice.

'Yes.'

'Where's Rei?' asks the commander.

'She doesn't want to answer, so I came out instead of her.'

'Meaning?'

'She likes Shinji.'

'Do you like Shinji too?'

'I only like Rei.'

Alice returns to being Rei.

'Mom?'

'Yes dear?'

'I think I like Shinji.'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

Know when to stop. -lrkun

* * *

_**Home**_

* * *

Yui pondered the thought. Will Shinjii and Rei make a good couple? Will Rei accept that Shinji isn't really human? Technically Rei isn't human, so maybe it'll cancel out? Hmmm...

'Did you tell Shinji that you like him?' asks Yui.

'No.'

'Why not tell him and see what happens?'

'What if he says no, mom?'

'What if he says yes?'

Shinji, in the shadows, is feeling uncomfortable. The conversation is not something he's familiar with. *Input girl problems* enter. Keyword dating. *message Commander Ikari* sir, your orders, supposing miss Rei asks me?

*CIY: I'll leave the decision to you.*

*Shinji 00: I don't know what to do.*

*CIY: You'll know if she asks*

*Shinji 00: Roger*

'I'll sleep it over.' says Rei. She curls in her mother's lap and falls asleep. A few minutes later, Yui carries her daughter to her room, and places Rei in a soft yellow futton.

* * *

**_NERV_**

* * *

Fuyutsuki and Maya checks the data from the last battle.

'Alice has awakened.' says Maya.

She flips the images of Alice and the unknown angel. Images which Shinji took from a distance.

'The White Queen will follow.' says Fuyutsuki. He takes the blood samples from Rei's original body.

'She looks like she's sleeping doesn't she?' says Maya, as she checks the LCL level.

'Yes.' says Fuyutsuki.

'And yet, the other Rei is sleeping soundly at her mother's home.' says Ritsuko.

'You!'

Ritsuko's siluette glittered in the shadows.

'And why are you here?' says Yui.

'...'

'...'

'I'm not here to fight sister.'

'I know. Rei grew up nicely because of you took good care of her for me.'

'True, you never were a mother figure afterall.'

Shinji appeared, blade in hand. He attacked Ritsuko. He successfully impaled the latter's heart.

Ritsuko laughed. No blood was spilled. Her AT field threw Shinji on the wall.

'You're not human.' says Maya.

Ritsuko's body healed itself. 'I never was.'

'Why are you really here Ritsuko?' asks Commander Ikari.

Ritsuko smiled and faded in the background.

Shinji, shaken, tried to stand.

'It's okay child.' says Fuyutsuki.

'Professor?'

'You can't hurt an angel of her caliber.'

'Is she the white queen?'

'No. That is another class in itself.'

'Something stronger.' says Shinji.

'Yes.'

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

Rei wrote a letter and hid it in her pocket.

Dear Shinji,

Meet me behind the gym later. I have something important to say.

-Rei.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Shin Seiki Evangelion

* * *

If love is war, then I live a life of bloodshed. -lrkun

* * *

**Season 2**

**In re: Evangelion - What if Shinji was Rei  
**

* * *

The angels are afoot and the warriors are in the shadows. Alice has awakened and the white queen will arise. Twin wars between the light and the dark. The zero child will be no more.

-ALERT-

NERV, the last bastion of humanity echoed the alarms as angel sightings came to pass. Shinji, the child of man fought and killed and murdered. Beside him the commander stood still.

'Is it warm?'

'What is warm? Sir.'

'Their blood, Shinji. Is it warm?'

'No. I only feel the cold now.'

And the white queen smiles.

The war between angels and man continued. Now, commander Ikari felt tired. She's been there in the beginning, then with her husband, now with his clone.

Her child, Rei, didn't seem to realize her purpose; but Alice knows. She is, after all, an angel. A fallen one, no longer bright; but bound within a human host.

Angels screamed outside NERV. They were screaming for justice. They screamed for war.

Rei, on the other hand stood in their way. She is in the form of Alice, now. Her blue hair, slighty turning red and longer.

'Fallen one, begone.' says Maschitreal, the beautiful one. He who is said to have served under the most high.

Alice on grinned.

The angel, flustered, leaped into the sky, like a ballerina it twirled it's claws, striking Alice deep within the heart.

There was blood. Alice's laugh echoed. She grabbed the head of Maschitreal, ripping the Absolute terror field via brute force. She tore him to pieces, flesh after flesh, light after light, until darkness was left.

The other angels didn't know what to do. Slowly, they understood that the one in front of them will consume without fail.

Rei's hair, from blue to red, turned pitch black. Her usual brown-blue eyes, turned chaos red. Then she went berserk, killing them, ripping their wings, and calling upon the lance from heaven which was said to have pierced the side of her former lover.

Yes. This angel fell and from her anger came war and because she loved.

Ritsuko watched from a distance. Her fallen child consumed her siblings, some, her children. She knew she was part to blame.

'Yui.'

'Ritsuko.'

'You've brought her back.'

'Yes, sister.'

'But I sent Rei to you, not as a vessel of ancient kings; but to bring Gendou back.'

'He didn't want to return.'

Ritsuko looks at Shinji who's hands reeked with orange blood as well as blue.

'Alice will not be pleased.'

'Rei will keep her under control.'

'Their will be retribution.'

'No one can stand in the way of she who's the strongest among the angels.'

'Yes. No one can stop Alice. But what if he were to come?'

'Then the end will come for us.'

Ritsuko vanished.

Yui fell to her knees. *invocation search, Rei.*

-Error-

And yet, in front of her stood her child, crying in tears, screaming like mad.

'Shinji, stop Rei. But don't kill her. Let her sleep.'

The angels have fled. Alice returned to Rei, her form no longer that of the ancient prince; but that of a young child.

'Shinji...'

'I am here for you Rei.'

'I love you.'


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

"I am a beast who questions the will of the Lord. Why must I love man, as when man is nothing but an imperfect creature. I've constantly asked the father for a reason. He never gave me one. Therefore, I, the light bearer, Jesus Christ, Lucifer, or Hikari will bring my wrath upon man." -lrkun

* * *

In the midst of chaos. The angels fought with man. Shinji, the general of Yui fought valiantly. Without a word he ripped the wings from the angels.

The angels screamed. It was a blood bath.

The angels, unlimitted in number, swarmed around Shinji. One by one he killed them; but they kept coming.

Miles away, Rei screams. She's running towards Shinji. She was afraid. She hasn't told him how she felt. She didn't know what angels were or why this happened.

Back then, the children lived a simple life. Her friends, her mother, and the personel of Nerv smiled by her side.

Rei's dark black hair turned blue. She didn't realize that she was awakening. Alice smiles within.

* * *

The Battle Grounds

* * *

Hikari, one of Rei's classmates appears. "Rei, stop."

"But, Shinji's fighting. I must help him." shouts Rei, as she tries to go past Hikari.

Ritsuko appears, and expands her AT field.

Hikari countered it with her own.

Rei's eyes widened with terror. She screams. Alice, in turn, awakes.

"... sister."

Alice smiles at Hikari.

"How far have you fallen oh light of the world?" asks Alice as she invokes her blade.

"Not as far as you, dear sister." Hikari casts a spell causing Ritsuko and Commander Yui to be teleported back at Nerv.

"God answers prayers dear sister." says Alice.

"But man does not believe." says Hikari.

"And yet, there is goodness in man." says Alice.

"I hate man." says Hikari.

Hikari jumps into the sky. She extends her golden wings and lunges at Alice.

Alice blocks the blow with her AT field. She counters with a swing to Hikari's neck.

Hikari expands her AT field to cancel the blow.

"Shit." screams the commander, as she hits the monitor.

"She will not lose, Yui." says Ritsuko.

"I know; she's fighting against the savior."

"Hikari isn't the savior. Not anymore. Not since she disobeyed god." says Ritsuko.

"Believe in her commander." says the professor, who appears from the shadows.

"The only thing we can do now is to support her and Shinji." says Maya.

"If only the holy mother didn't exist." says Yui.

"Less talk guys." says the professor as he sits in the command post.

Maya inputs the code. 666. Everyone within Nerv now shares a common consciousness.

"We leave everything to you ma'am." says the Maya.

"..."

"A commander does not shed tears in front of her people." says Fuyutsuki.

Everyone disappears. Leaving commander Yui and Ritsuko in the command center. The rest became LCL.

In her mind's eye. Yui invokes the prayer for the holy mother.

Ritsuko smiles at Yui.

"Reset the world."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

Mary was married to Joseph, and the father of Jesus is God. ...Bastard. -lrkun

* * *

**The World I Wish I Knew**

* * *

Rei sat on her bed. She took her journal from her hiding place. She opens it slowly. She wants to delay the enjoyment of writing. She gets her pen from the top of the table. She rolls back to her bed.

Page 1

January 19, 2011

Dear journal,

I received a letter. A certain Commander Ikari sent it to me. I gave it to Aunt Ritsu. She didn't speak much after reading the letter; but she smiled when she looks at me.

Aunt says, it is up to me. She says, I'm old enough to make the decision. I want to go of course, but I don't want to leave my Aunt Ritsu. Why should I meet this Commander Ikari? How will it benefit me? Why should I care?

Lovely questions isn't it? As I write these thoughts, I'm often at a loss as to how I ought to express my words; but I'm young, I'm beautiful, I can do anything. At least, I hope I could. Just because I can write a lot, it doesn't mean that words will spring forth from my mouth. I think I've only said three words today. Morning, evening, and night.

Do I think to much?

Well, I'll soon find out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Gainax Owns Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

**Lrkun's notes:** I only write once a week due to school activities. I'm sorry for the delay. I will finish this story as time passes.

* * *

**Quote:** I have fallen, time and again, but I refuse to let life beat me to a pulp. Therefore, I will stand up for each time I've fallen.

* * *

**Plainswalker's Realm** ( A place where the past, present, and future co-exist.)

* * *

A bearded man sits in front of a river. He stares at the reflection of reality in the waters. He sees memories of the past, likened to a movie from an ipad, the present, and what is to come.

He touches the water which formed a ripple. He saw his daughter fighting in a war. He's seen these events again and again. He recalls the countless years that passed and the end never came to pass.

He wonders if it is time to intervene, and that, therefore, reality will return to its normal path. A child sits at his side and smiles. His only companion, an angel which caused the previous rebellion, grins.

"I told you that spell was a big problem." says the child.

"Yes, I remember." says the bearded man.

"I wasn't wrong wasn't I?" says the child.

"No. You did well." says the bearded man.

"I can stop the war if you'll send me, I am their father after all." says the child.

The bearded man shook his head. "Man has to fix this themselves. Otherwise, I won't be able to let them go."

"True." says the child.

"We'll wait and see." says the bearded man.

"And if they won't be able to fix it?" asks the child.

"Restart the world and hope that it will change." says the bearded man.

The child grins. "I still think that spell should be removed."

"It isn't for you to decide."

"I know."

* * *

**Tokyo High**

* * *

Yui stares at the school. Her child rejected the application for NERV. Her superiors decided this time to revise the plan.

"Well, Rei, I suppose you'll be surprised."

The Commander holds her application, as well as the recommendation by Fuyutsuki.

Shinji stood by her side. He looks at her eyes with such conviction.

"She'll be with us soon." says Yui.

"Yes, ma'am." replies Shinji.

"You are to be her friend and to protect her."

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's now or never."

The two walks towards the school. In a few minutes, the classes are about to start.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

I do not dislike my sister. -lrkun

* * *

**The Mystery Teacher of Tokyo Middle**

* * *

Rei sat at the front row. She's not happy. Her old teacher left school. HER OLD TEACHER WHO GAVE GODLY HIGH GRADES LEFT SCHOOL. Now, her eyebrows furrowed. She stares at the new teacher who kept smiling at her, and that creepy kid who stood with an ice cold stare.

"I'm Yui. Professor Fuyutsuki went on a trip to do a top secret Nerv project. So, I will be your teacher for the time being."

Rei thought: Secret, yes, secret. If it was a secret will they talk about it? Ha!

"Just kidding." says professor Yui, and she giggles.

"I'm Shinji, I'll be in your care." says the boy who bows then sits at a free table near Rei.

Rei thought:... Just my luck.

"I'm Rei."

Shinji gave her the cold shoulder.

"..."

"Baka."

Shinji ignores her.

Hikari clears her throat. "Ehem. I'll take the attendance."

And life goes on.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

* * *

"He's so stinky." says Hikari.

Rei laughs.

Marie grumbles as she noms the food.

"Professor Marie, you okay?" asks Kaji, the school nurse, who incidentally started work today.

"No." replies Marie, then continues to nom the food.

"Marie-swan, are you free tonight?" asks Kaji.

Marie chokes on her food.

Rei and Hikari laughed at the sight.

Shinji enters the cafeteria.

"Hey new kid." shouts Toji.

Shinji looks at him, then ignores him. Shinji went to line up on the food counter.

Toji held Shinji's face and forced the latter to face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, NEW kid."

Shinji stared him down, then continued to order his food.

Toji, couldn't stop shaking. To him, it was like looking at the eyes of a demon.

"Toji, you okay?" shouts Rei.

"Uh... yeah." replies Toji, who sat beside Hikari.

"Baka." says Hikari. "Don't start fights with the new kid."

"I was only kidding." replies Toji with a whimper, he looks at kowaro, pleading for help.

Kowaru smiles, "You reap what you sow." in a whisper.

"Shinji's an odd one," says Kowaru.

Toji nods enthusiastically.

"When he looks at you, it's like he sees your soul." says Toji.

"Toji, you're joking, right? You barely know the kid." says Marie I. M.

"Sorry." says the gang.

"Pfft. The teacher's listening to our conversation." says Kowaru, making a face at Marie.

Hikari smacks Kowaru in the head. "Ow, why so violent, Hikari?" then he makes a funny face.

"Children do act like children, don't they?" asks Yui.

"!"

Professor Yui sat besides Rei, then asks her, "You don't mind do you?"

"No ma'am."

Silence filled the table.

"Don't mind me, chat, act as if I'm air." says Professor Yui.

"So, where you from?" asks Rei, directed at Yui.

"From earth 1."

"Earth 1?" asks Kowaru.

"It's a tiny island far from Tokyo 3." says Professor Yui.

Kaji continued to bug Professor Marie, and the latter kept ignoring him.

Shinji sat besides Professor Yui and ate in silence. Toji gives him a glare. Shinji, ignores him.

"I've never heard of Earth 1 before." says Hikari.

"It's the place where the second impact happened. You know, the place where the accident occured." says Professor Yui.

"But professor, that never happened." said Rei.

"!"

"Just kidding, I'm from Tokyo." says Professor Yui.

Yui invokes the magi and searches the data base, while listening to the children.

DATA NOT FOUND.

She looks at Shinji, the latter shooks his head.

A realization came to pass, the angels never came to earth in this reality. The third impact was a success.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax

* * *

It is not for me to decide, whether you continue to love or foolishly throw your life away. -lrkun

* * *

**Realize**

* * *

Yui stretches. She had a tiring day yesterday. Magi seems to work in this reality, but Angels don't exist.

She calls Shinji who appears via his Eva Com through an image in Yui's mind.

"Status?"

"Nerv exists as a bio lab."

"Position?"

"You are the president. I am your adopted child. Rei is your biological child. Ritsuko is your sister. Professor Fuyutsuki, your father. Gendou Ikari, your brother. Maya, your..."

"Brother?"

"Yes. According to file no. 2501. Gendou is your brother."

"... who's Rei's dad?"

"Access not allowed, by my means."

"Never mind, I'll contact Nerv and find the files."

"Yes, sir."

"See you at school."

"Yes, sir."

The image blurs and Shinji fades to grey.

Yui stretches again, stands and reaches for her glasses. She finds a picture of Rei, black hair, blue hair, red hair, and now color brown. She makes a face palm. It seems the Rei in this reality is a rebel.

Rei's bestfriend, Asuka transfered a few months ago. So, Rei often changes her hair as she's depressed.

Hikari became Asuka's replacement, but according to the files, Rei and Hikari's relationship blossoms continuously.

Yui wonders if Rei's swings that way. She shakes her head. Parents... we always think the worst.

Yui makes a cup of tea. She forgot to place hot water, instead she placed luke warm water. She drinks it and spits it to the floor. She laughs.

A reality without angels. That's something.

* * *

**Hill Top Tokyo Middle**

* * *

On top of a small hill Rei sat staring at the sky. Six Am, a time she spent with Asuka in the past. Her friend, the scholar, went home to Germany. She misses her, she misses her lips the most. Soft... a lady's lips.

Rei sighs. She stares at Pisces. She reaches her hands as if to grasp the stars. Now that her ten minute rest is over, she continues to jog towards home.

A silhoutte passes her as she jogged. It was Shinji, the first child, she thought. First child? She shakes her head. Why did that thought pop? She continues to run and thought about writing it in her journal before going to school.

Shinji looks at Rei. He throws a bind spell to track Rei. He checks her Eva com. A small dot appears in his mind, it blinks, Rei – 0.

"Commander Yui. The spell's at work."

"Good work."

"Yes sir."

Shinji heads to school.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gainax owns all rights thereto.

* * *

Determination is the key to success. - lrkun

* * *

God is in Heaven, all's right with the world.

"Or so we think." thinks Ariel, one of the great archangels. She's looking over a yonug girl named Rei. She finds the girl intriguing. She's been observing her in this reality and she thinks this girl has the potential to be one of their own.

Yes, angels are former humans.

Rei sat on a hilltop looking at the stars. Asuka sent her a letter telling her life's fine in Germany, and maybe she'll visit next month. She's looking forward to it.

Shinji's image pops in her head. She shook it off. She thinks it's nothing. She didn't really like the new kid as well as the new teacher. Both of them seems out of place. School's a bitch, everything should be like ants. A leader dictates what must be done and everyone will do their part with enthusiasm.

She decides to go home to Aunt Ritsu, it's almost six in the evening.

"Hi."

Rei stopped, jaws gaping. A girl popped out of no where, she had wings, and she's smiling.

"Hi." says Rei as she squints her eyes.

"Did I scare you?"

"No. You caught me off guard. What are you?"

"I'm an angel."

"Right... angels don't exist."

"Well, I'm here in front of you."

"..."

"I just wanted to see you."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ariel."

"I'm Rei."

"Well Rei, it's nice to meet you."

The angel disappears.

Rei wonders if she's losing her mind. She then decides to head home.

Shinji, in the shadows, reacted to the orange warning in his Eva. Angels do exist he thought, and it is after Rei.

"Commander Ikari."

Yui, making tea answered her eva com.

"Shinji."

"An angel made contact with Rei."

"!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion. **

* * *

Speak **not**, instead **act**. -lrkun

* * *

To think that angels exist. Thinks Rei, as she writes in her journal.

She scribbles a smiley of a penguine. She calls it pen pen. Pen for penguine, and pen for emphasis.

It's silly, but it makes her smile. And she smiles to hide her inner demons.

Well Rei, tomorrow we'll have to submit our SPA. Not that it matters, humans, in general, are addicted to words.

She scribbles some more.

* * *

**Letter** From Rei

* * *

A letter fell from the air. It ruffled her hair. She didn't know how to react.

She loos at her left, then her right.

"Who's there?"

"I'm warning you! I have a pen and I know how to use it!"

Lame lame lame!

* * *

The letter had her name, but with a different surname. Rei Ayanami Eve San Angel.

"Haha, God! You have a sense of humor."

Divine intervention? Nah. Must be a prank.

She opens it.

A beem of light flickers. She sheilds her eyes, covering it with her palm.

"Rei."

She opens her eyes, the words, the voice sounds familiar.

In front of her stood another Rei with crimson red hair. A halo slightly tiled to the right.

"... I must be dreaming." The red haired Rei laughs.

"It's time to wake up."

Rei cowers in her bed.

"Stay away."

* * *

Rei **Attacks**

* * *

The red haired Rei forces herself on the brown haired Rei. "Don't struggle." She pins the latter and kisses her forcefully.

The brown haired Rei faints.

The red hair Rei smiles.

She holds Rei's nape, kisses it, and the two became one again.

* * *

**Antithesis**

* * *

Rei awakens, her hair blue, a halo in her head.

She remembers Shinji, the battle, and how everything ended.

She remembers the angel. Yui. Where's Yui she wonders. Eva com, access. Password 2501. Contact established. "mom?"

Yui, on the other end, held her breathe. Tears fell from her eyes. "Rei!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Gainax owns all rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion. I, on the other hand, writes only as a fan.

* * *

Happy is he who knows not the truth, but time discloses all secrets; thus, the happiness eventually ends. - lrkun

* * *

Rei jumps into Yui's arms. "Mom!" Yui embraces her daughter. They're finally united in a twist of fate.

Ritsuko smiles, her halo shines brightly, and disappears into the shadows.

"Thanks Ri-chan." whispers Commander Yui.

The silhouette waves.

"Welcome back." says Yui.

"I'm home." says Rei.

Shinji, at a distance, hid, but was on guard.

"Let's go home."

"Yes."

The two held each other's hands, walking side by side, and headed for apartment 3b K, Tokyo 3.

Inside, Rei placed her bag pack in on the side near the door. Yui made tea. Shinji starts to cook breakfast.

"What happened to the war?" asks Rei.

"We lost." says Yui. Her tone seemed distant. "Everyone died and I chose to reset the world."

"..." Rei nodded.

"In this reality, the angels aren't supposed to exist. But, one made contact with you a few days ago."

Yui shows Rei the report Shinji gave.

"I don't remember anything though." says Rei. "The last thing I remember was I was struggling to help Shinji and Aunt Ritsu stopped me."

Yui smiles.

"Wait... how come you remember?" asks Rei.

"Well, I'm not human dear."

"Not human?"

"I'm an angel."

"If you're an angel, does that make me an angel too? I mean, I'm your daughter and all."

"Yes and no. You're half angel, a hybrid."

Alice appears. "She's not ready."

Yui sips her cup of tea.

"She's bound to know as you did. You are her, atleast a few centuries from now."

Alice snorts. "And we didn't win even then."

"God must return to his place."

"Like god ever gave a damn." Alice snarls at Shinji who serves breakfast.

"The lock has yet to be opened." whispers Shinji.

"... I never understood what I saw in you zero child."

Shinji smiles sadly.

"Coward."

Yui frowns. "And yet you've shown yourself again Alice."

"Emotions are awkward angel."

"Are you that unwilling to fight for humanity?"

Alice scoffs. "I will fight. I will force God to awaken." staring at Shinji.

Yui. "You know what needs to be done."

"Seek not the truth, but lie upon lie. Aju aba harim de ahur."

Yui smiles.

Shinji holds Alice's palm. Alice didn't pull away.

"I won't die."

Alice tear eyed disappears.

Rei blushes as she sees Shinji smiling.

Shinji backs a little and continues to serve breakfast.

"School will be awkward tomorrow." says Rei.

Yui laughs. "It'll be fine."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion**

* * *

What do I mean to do? Have I done it and nothing more? -lrkun

* * *

**Tokyo Three Three Hundred Years in the Future**

* * *

Nailed to the cross, Shinji cried in pain. God laughed maniacally and Alice stood by her side.

Alice, what have you done?

Alice smiled at Yui. I obey and nothing more. Yui pressed the end command to re-start the world. But something went wrong. When she awoke, a baby Alice snuggles in her left and Shinji in her right.

Her hatred almost made her kill Rei then and there. But Ritsuko, a fallen angel, took Rei from her and disappears.

Yui creates NERV along with her husband Gendou Ikari. Gendou promised to raise Shinji and made him into an anti-angel. The first human instrument, a key to fight god. And it ended with Shinji creating his own version of reality with Asuka, his childhood love.

Rei, saddened by the turn of events pressed the end button to reset the world. And again, a new reality came about. Rei, this time, born from Yui changed places with Shinji. Yui no longer the first dissenter chose to fight the angels, forgetting that she started it all.

Yui took in Rei, a twist of faith. Mother and daughter, the former god's enemy turned ally, and the latter, god's right hand- fallen from grace.

In it's brightest and most fulfilled form, God smiled at his creation.

Dance my puppets, let's see what happens next shall we?

Maybe it's time I entered the stage.

God gambles and drinks the elixir of forgotten memories.

* * *

**The Present is where the heart lie**

* * *

Rei wakes up and finds herself in limbo. A small child with emerald hair cries.

Don't cry little one.

The child looks at her and climbs on her leg, then towards her back.

Rei laughs and the child giggles.

Rei awakens again. She feels tired and stressed. Her journals filled and she needs to buy a new one. She looks at the mirror and sees herself. What she sees is someone unfamiliar.

Her eyes emerald, her hair crimson, and now she has wings.

MOM!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion

* * *

I am as I test. -lrkun

* * *

**A Place Called Heaven**

* * *

Angels swarm into the light. They burn with red flame. A man and woman stood at the center. Both danced and sang. A great beast cries and emerges from the sky. It lunges and devours the swarm. The man and woman smile.

Alasteir, my child, the time has come. Says the man.

Wreck havok. Says the woman.

Alasteir grins and turns into a child. Yes mother and father.

Alasteir disappears.

Rei and Shinji

Shinji rushed into Rei's room when he heard her scream. He found Rei changed into something non- human. It's a sign. The end is near.

Calm down. Says Shinji.

Rei inhaled deeply, then looks at Shinji. Rei's eye blank, and she smiled. I knew you'd come.

Shinji brings out his eva blade, summoning it through his psyche.

Rei-non-Rei expands her AT field. Her room explodes. The entire street flashes with light and the a reality marble appears.

I've come to kill you my love. Says Rei.

You're welcome to try. Says Shinji.

You know you'll die. Says Rei.

Shinji grins. He expands his AT field, cancelling Rei's.

This is our 1000th battle and the result is the same. Says Rei.

And yet, I'm still alive, and will continue to fight. Says Shinji.

This will be our last. Says Rei. I will kill you.

You won't. You never could. Says Shinji.

Rei grins. Her halo brightens and her wings expand. Bright orbs form at the tip of her fingers. She flies into the night sky, until the only point Shinji could see are stars.

Rei, high above dives, her orbs like a blade, is ready to pierce Shinji's heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Gainax owns Evangelion

* * *

No. -lrkun

* * *

**Blackest Night**

* * *

Everything fades to black.

Shinji can no longer see. Rei can no longer see. The senses fail when reality corrupts. No sound, no taste, no sight, no feelings, and no smell. A battle between two arc-angels.

Man: It's like rolling a dice.

Woman: They must fight.

Man: Yes. One must die. The other must survive.

Woman: All goes according to our will.

Man: Yes.

Shinji blocks Rei's psychic attack. Her wings slashes midway, but recoils as Shinji releases his AT field.

Rei syncronizes with Shinji's AT field and rips it like paper.

Shinji jumps back, then kicks Rei's face. The latter stumbling on the shadows, breathing heavily.

Shinji grabs reality and rips a part that holds Rei. Now the latter can no longer move.

"Fuck!"

Shinji grins. "You've lost your edge."

Rei struggles as Shinji walks closer, and closer, and closer. He raises his blade and strikes.

Rei's head falls into the ground, reality returns to normal.

Shinji's tears fell for the 1000th time. He laments for what has happened and that is to come.

A hand rips through Shinji's chest.

"Death."

Shinji closes his eyes.

Rei, "shhh... sleep now beloved."

"Rei... I."

"Shhh..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Gainax OWNS Neon Genesis Evangelion**

* * *

Empathy. It is similar to **seeing** the world **in another** person's point of **view**. -lrkun

* * *

**Morning**

* * *

Rei wakes up in a pool of blood. Her eyes widen in horror. Shinji, her beloved, lay dead in lap, and his eyes, though dead, looks directly at her. He was smiling.

The stage fades to black. Rei sees nothing. She hears nothing. She feels nothing, except the sound of her beating heart. She pushes herself away from Shinji and back to a wall. She looks around, it's her home. Yui, with tears in her eyes motions in defeat. History, again, repeats itself. It is inevitable. Rei, screams. Her hair returns to brown and falls asleep.

Another Shinji silently walks towards her sleeping self. He smiles at Yui who smiles in return. It seems the second died again. Yui nods. Shinji carries Rei to her room. He places her in a futton and covers her with blanket.

I need to clean this mess says Yui. She brings out her Nerv monitor and commands via the word a time table be set and that this memory be erased from the Rei's mind. She will remember of course, but not now. And the war against the world will begin.

Maya looks at the mess and begins to soak her cloth with Shinji's blood. Ritsuko, smoking her cigarette, shakes her head.

* * *

**Noon**

* * *

Rei awakens abruptly. She felt cold and tired. She held herself and looked around. Something was not right, according to her intuition. She throws the blanket and searches for her journal. Everything's as she remembers. Dinner last night, a fight with Shinji, and her mom's cooking tasted funny.

She breathes in deeply and brings out her eva monitor. Eva monitor? ... She wills herself to remember what that is. A sinister image of a girl in blue with wings spread into the sky and claws dripping with blood comes to mind. She laughs it off. It's something worth writing as a manga.

Focusing herself, she looks at the mirror. Her brown hair's a little messy. Her hair flows down to her shoulders. She remembers that her hair was short.

Knock knock knock. That's Yui, Rei thinks. Mom. It's open she says Rei. Yui entered. Yui smiles at Rei and tells her it's time to eat breakfast. Where's Shinji asks Rei. Yui says he's gone to school early, as he part of the flag ceremony commity. He, Touji, and Marie were in charge. Rei nods and rushes to the table. Eggplant? Mom, I see nothing but an eggplant in front of me says Rei. Yui frowns, as she remembers that the ref got blown to pieces last night, but she shakes the memory away. I'll shop for something later. Okay.

Rei noms the eggplant. She then went to the bathroom to prepare. (**Do not imagine a nude pre-teen taking a bath)**

Rei got her stuff read for school. Yui waited for her in front of their home. Another day at Tokyo middle.

* * *

**School**

* * *

Shinji raised the flag. Touji gave him the look. Not feeling well new guy? Shinji sighed. Touji looks at his teacher. Marie shook says she doesn't know. You'll always be weird Shinji. Shinji smiled, but Touji didn't see.

The students, in a line, sang their national anthem. They said their morning prayers, though individually based on their religions.

Hikari rushed to Touji's side and held his hand. Touji, slightly blushing, held it too.

Rei and Yui arrived a few minutes after the event. Both ran, as the gate almost closed. Safe! Kaji gave Yui the look. She gave him a what?

* * *

**Angel attack**

* * *

Yui lectured about morals. The following questions, to her, are enlightening: i. What do you want to do? ii. Why do you do it? iii. How do you improve?

Shinji sat silently. Rei steals a glance every now and then.

Rei felt her head going numb. Something painful pierced her mind. It's like a migrane, but more painful. She tried to stand, but stumbled. Yui, worried, asked Shinji to bring her to the nurses office. Shinji nods. Rei, curled like a ball, was carried by Shinji.

Time stops. Shinji and Rei, in a time loop, stood still. An angel walks the hallway. It's fangs barred, and claws sharp as a samurai sword hang loosely as it's tiny feet had difficulty pulling it's massive body forward. *(reality isn't affected by something spiritual in this episode)

Rei looks up and sees the monster. Time stopped for her. Shinji, unaware, was locked in reality. Rei, holding her head, tries to stand. Migrane, she things, or fails to think.

The beast lunges at her, but she managed to jump down towards the stairs and out to the field. She wonders why it didn't hurt. But she's happy that nothing seems to be broken or that the thing doesn't seem to affect her school. She runs to the center and screams for the beast to come at her. The beast, it's head outside of Tokyo middle, searches for her. It sees her and roars. With a swipe of it's massive hands it catches her. Rei, surprised, began to scream. The beast began to squish her, slowly, as if toying with her.

Rei cries. She screams. She triest to move, but the grip is too strong. The beast, now fully outside, stood five stories tall. It's a mystery how it fit in a very small hallway. It raises Rei into the sky, likened to a trophy, and brings her down to the ground, crushing her into the makeshift reality that we call earth. Rei's body felt numbness. Her body broken, and her consciousness fading. She closes her eyes and sees an angel bright as the sun smiling at her. It was Shinji.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**All Hollow's Eve Special**

Don't you want to see by your own very eyes the truth that you so seek with earnest interest? Or are you a coward who fears what reality lays in the path of life?

-merc's contemplation

In a dark room lit only by the moon, a little white girl with light blue hair stirred in a glass of liquid blood. Her eyes, helpless, wouldn't open. But her senses, connected with the world, can never hide the truth.

She struggled to move, yet she couldn't, because of the tubes stuck and that which punctured her skin. She bleed, she's in pain, and yet she couldn't escape.

A silhouette drags itself towards her. A glint of sadism from a man she knew not, not yet anyway.

The man pressed a button and the little girl screams. She's torn to pieces, limb from limb, again and again, but never dying. Her body returns to its original state, not by connecting itself, but by regenerating from a point, which is her heart's core. A blue gem that cannot be seen by human eyes.

She struggles to move her torn limbs, and pukes in the liquid blood. A blender like machine destroys that which came from her.

The irony thinks the shadow. She lives not by feeding, but by eating herself again and again and again.

To catch the creator is man's main goal and to keep her locked in eternal torment as punishment for creating this so called reality.

A god forgotten or a god who forgot that she was a god.

The night is about to end and the shadow destroys the girl again for the second time. This of course will not be the last time, as eternity is cruel. That is, it is a very long time indeed.


End file.
